


New Perspective

by Phoray



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoray/pseuds/Phoray
Summary: Not very graphic but still-- heavily implied?? smutty smut.I really appreciated the casual sex option with Liam. It added a layer to the rest of interactions for the rest of the game. So, essentially, this is in honor of that situation and feeling where..."Ya, we fucked that one time/couple of times. It made us closer, just not romantically closer."And that's special too. So, here ya go.





	New Perspective

He wanted to feel normal. 

She went in for the kiss. He pushed her down to the couch. Clothes got pulled off. The moment when you pause, line up--- She groaned as they pushed together. She bit his lip. So many strokes later, she reached down between them and lit up. Arced into him. It’d been so long. 600 years. An orgasm, quick and brief. Not enough.

“You better not stop.” She growled at him, yanking him into her once more.  
\----  
Back from Kadara, she’d just watched someone being beat down and SAM- SAM had said she couldn’t help. Couldn’t stop the madness when everything inside her screamed to make it stop.

She lingered behind as the others trailed back into the ship. Liam looked back and caught her eye. She smiled. He did too and stepped back into the load out room.

“SAM, lock the doors by order of the Pathfinder. And turn off your recording.”

She wanted to feel normal.  
\-----  
“Night Kallo. I’m going to enjoy the view a bit more.” 

“Night, Ryder.”

Bringing her omni tool up, she dialed. “Liam. Get up here to the bridge, pronto.”

The double doors opened, Liam looked a bit alarmed. “What’s up? Is it the Kett?”

The doors closed. Her leather jacket dropped, exposing her bare chest. 

“What do you think?”

Liam laughed. “I doubt it.”

“Two’s good, but three is better.” Peebee said, coming from her room, a predatory look in her eye.

“Whoa.” Liam put his hands up.

Her tone seductive, Ryder leaned back against the podium, pushing her chest out a bit more. “You wanted things to feel normal, Liam.” 

Liam chuckled, looking between them. Going for it, he met Ryder at the podium and pressed against her, one hand at her hip, the other cupping a breast and tweaking a nipple. He kissed her, inhaling her hot breath as he pulled back. “This isn’t normal. For me anyway.”

“You don’t mean it, Liam.” Peebee had come up just behind him, her fingers hooking under his shirt and dragging it off. Her blue hands dragged down his muscular upper arms, and she nibbled his shoulder.

“New perspective, Liam.” Ryder said, sinking her fingers into his hair, only caring a little bit that it hurt him. 

“Fucking is always normal.”

\----

They were back on his couch.

“So. Reyes?”

Ryder took a drink. “Yeah.”

“Ya?” Liam looked at her sideways, a crooked smile.

Ryder’s grin was naughty. “Ya.”

Liam pulled a swig off his beer and leaned back. A tone of nostalgia came through. “So, that’s it for “being normal” huh?”

Ryder laughed and shoved him on the shoulder. “That’s normal too, you ass.”

Liam smiled and they sat in comfortable silence for a little while as they finished their beers.


End file.
